


Tales to write

by RatwithBlackDeath1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Gen, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Angst, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Use my promts, cant tag, promts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatwithBlackDeath1/pseuds/RatwithBlackDeath1
Summary: Stories for you to write! Please gift the work to me if you are going on to use them!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	Tales to write

Tommy was born to a goddess. The goddess of chaos. The goddess doesn’t care for her children, she wishes to see them suffer. She will find Tommy intriguing and wants him on her side. She knows of Dream and about him. She talks to him at some point and tells him about Tommy and that Tommy is her child. She wants Tommy to by her side to rule the SMP. (I will let you decide how the Conversation but big power.) Everything happens and now Tommy is in the prison with Dream. Dream kills and revived him and revived Wilbur too. They escape the prison and run far away. They meet the goddess and epic manipulation and gaslighting to Tommy happens. 

The manipulation from the goddess should be like getting her to act like she cares for her son. So basically gaslighting happens. She will say things like “your my baby” and give him hugs. She will just be an over loving mom trying to get her son to join her side in chaos. Wilbur will be on Dream and the goddess side fully and watch it all happen and try to manipulate Tommy too. So will Dream. Tommy will be raised by Phill his mom kinda dropped him at his door btw. Endings Good-He dies Bad (please do this)- He is on his mom’s side and becomes the Child of Chaos if your will. The syndicate is even scared of him. But they end up working for the goddess.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to gift it to me so I can see!


End file.
